


Frisson

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Thong, Tickling, Top Tony Stark, garter belts, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisson: n. A shiver of pleasure.</p><p>Tony had been on conference calls and webinars for the past few days. Steve’s found a great way to relieve the man’s stress…If Fury would stop interrupting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisson

**Author's Note:**

> I figured writing smut would help both my writer's block and my Civil War feels!  
> This work is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Getting a garter belt on was much more tedious than he thought. Steve was in his bedroom, wriggling on his bed, attempting to get on a ruffled, black satin garter belt with metal clips, furnished with tiny grey bows. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d gotten one with an elastic waistband. But he loved the feel of ones created with the authenticity of the early days. 

So once he got the garter belt around his waist, he fiddled with the metal clips so that they were secured to his thigh high stockings. The stockings were a simple sheer black, but with a scalloped lace edging on the top. Steve was just grateful he put his frilly black thong on before anything else, he didn’t think he had the patience to go through all that again. 

Looking himself over in the mirror then, Steve smiled in approval, checking how his luscious bum looked in the thong. Tony loved his ass, and Steve wasn’t gonna lie, it was one of his best features. He also appreciated how the garter belt smoothed over his lower abs, enunciating his trim hips. And seeing how his muscular thighs and legs flexed under the soft sheer stockings was a lovely balance of masculine femininity.

Steve, with a happy swirling of anticipation in his chest, headed out toward his living room where Tony was working on some numerical formulas on his Stark Pad. The genius had been busy the last few days with multiple conference calls as well as webinar meetings. So, the blonde decided that this would be a perfect way for his wonderful boyfriend to relax and not worry about things for a while. Plus, with Tony being so preoccupied with work, they didn’t have any romance time, and that needed to change. 

Walking up behind Tony who was sitting on the couch and now talking to someone on the phone while discussing his business shenanigans, Steve wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck, nuzzling into it and breathing Tony’s masculine scent that mixed with his cologne. Placing small kisses on the man’s skin, Steve drifted his hands up and down over Tony’s chest and belly, slowly finding their way under Tony’s shirt to feel his warm skin. Tony was in the midst of talking, and Steve heard him stutter out his words, turning to see Steve’s blue eyes piercing into his brown ones. 

Steve heard the person on the other line say something, Tony not replying as he let Steve continue to cuddle against his jaw, his teeth teasing the man’s short cropped beard before he pressed open mouthed kisses down Tony’s pretty neck. 

He gave Tony credit, the man keeping his cool as Steve bit at his shoulder through his shirt. But it was when Steve’s one hand traveled over Tony’s firm chest and reactor while the other hand palmed his groin that caused Tony to hitch a breath, his voice strained as he tried to answer the man on the phone. Steve did his best to stifle his chuckle, burying his face further into Tony’s shoulder. 

Whoever Tony was talking to asked if he was alright, and Tony only coughed, evening out his voice. “I’m gonna have to call you back,” Tony managed to say, cutting the other person off mid-sentence when he hung up. He tossed his phone to the side, looking over at Steve and carding a hand through his blonde hair before laughing lightly. 

“Someone’s a bit assertive today,” Tony hummed, leaning in to kiss Steve’s temple. “Missing all of my undivided attention I give you?” the brunette teased. 

“Something like that. But should it really be any other way?” Steve challenged back, pulling back only to round the couch and stand in front of Tony, showing off his lingerie to the brunette. Steve smirked as he took in Tony’s changing expression. The man’s eyes widening, pupils dilating and a happy smile forming on his lips.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise,” Tony said breathlessly, his eyes roaming down Steve’s body, tracing the soft lines of the ruffled fabric of the garter belt, down the curve of the man’s growing erection beneath the black panties, and to the thigh highs, teasingly sheer, showing Steve’s beautifully muscled thighs and calves. “I swear, love. It never ceases to amaze me, how turned on I get, and how beautiful you are every time you sport a pretty lingerie number like this,” Tony admitted. Steve couldn’t help but blush.

“Thought you could use a break from all the strenuous online sessions and conference calls you’ve had for the past few days,” Steve said softly, leaning down to kiss Tony right on the lips. Tony happily reciprocated, exploring the soft pink pillows of Steve’s mouth, drinking the man in with a heady kiss of his own. 

“Oh, a break sounds fantastic,” Tony muttered against Steve’s mouth, wrapping his hands around Steve’s back to grab at his bum. “Mmmmm, a thong today?” Tony inquired then, pulling away just a fraction to catch Steve’s gaze. “You’re really spoiling me, aren’t you?” Steve just giggled sheepishly, nuzzling his cheek against Tony’s. 

“Yeah, just a little,” Steve replied, the heat in his belly coiling at the thought of how much he was pleasing Tony, and they hadn’t even gotten to the love making yet. “You know I like your touch back there, though.” Steve said as Tony stood up. “So it’s really a win-win for both of us.” Tony nodded to that, his hands massaging each of Steve’s ass cheeks with calloused hands before he nudged his beloved boyfriend towards the bedroom. 

“Well then, if you’re trying to relieve my stress, then the plans I have for you are gonna be heaven for us both,” Tony growled possessively, capturing Steve’s lips as they stumbled to the super soldier’s room. They managed to get there, lips locked, and only running into a few walls along the way. Tony kissed Steve down into the mattress, the blonde’s hands pulling his boyfriend’s shirt off, revealing firm muscles and that beautiful glowing arc reactor. Steve couldn’t help but to intensify their kissing, slipping his tongue into Tony’s mouth, tasting his teeth, tongue and the lining of his jaw. Tony always tasted amazing, a mixture of mint and coffee. Feeling the brunette’s lithe body slide against his own was enough for Steve to buck his hips up against Tony’s, the rasp of his jeans a pleasant texture to his sensitive arousal.

“What’d you have in mind?” Steve asked, attempting to get Tony out of those jeans, his fingers fumbling with the button and zipper. 

“Oh, you’ll see,” Tony winked before helping his boyfriend get his jeans off. Tony giggled leaning in to kiss Steve’s mouth, his tongue tracing the blonde’s full bottom lip, red from all the kissing and biting he’d done to it. The brunette traced his hands over the borders of his beloved’s body, pressing into the soft skin that molded over hard muscle. Steve always enjoyed the bite of pain when they made love. And when he heard Steve sigh as his fingers pressed deeply into the super soldier’s sides, Tony couldn’t help but smile. Knowing he could make Steve so compliant in his arms was always a sight to see.

Steve wiggled beneath Tony’s fingertips, his breath mere pants as he felt his love’s lips slowly dip lower down his body. He carded his hands into Tony’s thick dark hair as the man sucked at his clavicle, his beard scraping against Steve’s skin. He looked down, his blue eyes just a sliver around his blown pupils, seeing how Tony’s lips left searing heat down his chest.

“You liking that, Steve?” Tony said, humming against Steve’s skin, his breath warm against one of the blonde’s nipples.

“Yes,” Steve huffed out, arching his chest up for Tony to play with him there. Tony gave him a wink, reaching beneath Steve to grab his ass while then going to work on the pink perky nipple, savoring it. “O-oh,” Steve sighed, his eyes shutting as he felt Tony’s hands, tongue and lips caress him with skilled movements, knowing how to make Steve fall apart. Tony chuckled lightly, knowing exactly what he was doing while he kneaded his fingers into the plush flesh of Steve’s rump. Steve raised his stockinged legs up, bracketing Tony’s sides, wanting the man to keep on doing what he was doing, which was driving Steve wild.

Tony dragged his nose and lips across Steve’s chest, lapping at the other pebbled peak of flesh while he teased Steve, his fingers slipping between the cleft of the man’s ass, feeling the strap of the thong and gently rubbing it against Steve’s tight entrance. He could feel his boyfriend writhing underneath his touch, wanting more but also not wanting to get too close to the edge so soon. So, Steve pressed a hand in between them and stroked Tony’s erection through his boxers, causing the genius to gasp and rock his hips forward. 

“How is that fair?” Tony asked, his voice breathless as he rested his head against Steve’s chest, nuzzling close. Steve just chuckled, taking a deep breath as they laid there a moment, letting the roiling heat simmer down. 

“It’s plenty fair,” Steve said after a minute, his one hand still playing with Tony’s hair. “I’m not gonna come that soon. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Well you’ve also got a refractory time like no other. How many did you have the last time?”

“four? No, five, I think,” Steve admitted, his cheeks red as a cherry.

“See! And I’m a one trick pony,” Tony laughed, kissing in between Steve’s pectorals. “Gotta make it count.” Tony leaned up then, kissing Steve flush on the lips before kneeling between the man’s legs.

“That maybe, but you are always so beautiful when you climax,” Steve offered, spreading his legs nice and wide for his love. “I love watching you come, Tony.” Hearing those words, and seeing Steve with his legs obscenely spread had Tony biting his lip, stifling a whine as his mind got ahead of himself. 

Grabbing Steve by the legs then, Tony slid off the bed, pulling his blonde boyfriend to the edge. “So, this is all about pleasing me today huh, Stevie?” Tony inquired, pressing his tongue and teeth at the inside of one of Steve’s muscular, yet soft thighs.

“Mhmm,” Steve hummed, leaning up on his elbows to see Tony. “Whatever you want.” The brunette smiled against his skin then, biting it hard before nosing at Steve’s erection, sucking at it through the fabric of his thong. He heard Steve’s breath catch, falling back against the comforter to clutch at it with his fists. Tony was good at blow jobs, just like he was everything else, and feeling his lips and tongue tease his erection under the fabric was almost unbearable. Steve wanted to feel that hot mouth of his lover’s consume him. 

But then, Tony moved away completely, standing to his feet, causing Steve to look at him with a frustrated and confused expression. “Wha-what’re you-”

“Don’t worry, baby. I just need to figure out how to get this contraption off you,” Tony said lightly, turning Steve on his side. The blonde had to direct him, Tony fiddling with the clasps at the back until it finally released. Tony beamed in accomplishment until he noticed the buckles that were still connected to Steve’s thigh highs, and he sighed dramatically. “Damn, this is more complicated than it should be,” Tony huffed as he undid the clips.

“Ah, come on, Tony,” Steve teased, lifting his hips so Tony could undo the clasps on the back of his thighs. “You’re a genius. Can’t manage to take off lingerie?” Tony just looked at him with a quirked brow, unlatching the final clasp, pulling the garter belt away and dropping it to the floor.

“There,” Tony said, bracketing Steve’s body with his hands as he loomed over him a bit possessively. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Tony remarked, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve held Tony securely around his back, beaming up at Tony. 

“Only because you tell me,” Steve said then after a moment. “And you’re perfect, Tony. Truly perfect.” Steve grasped the back of Tony’s neck, pulling the man down to ravage the brunette’s gorgeous mouth. They stayed like that for a while, kissing pleasantly, basking in the other’s presence before finally needing the urge for more. Tony slid down Steve’s body, kneeling on the floor once again. 

“Wanna keep the stockings on this time, Stevie?” Tony asked, gently slipping his fingers up and down the thin knit fabric. He didn’t miss how they clung to the muscles of his boyfriend’s legs wonderfully, the scalloped lace at the top such a lovely addition.

“Yeah, actually,” Steve admitted, appreciating their smooth texture on his skin. “But I think you like me partially clothed while you fuck me,” he added, using a bit of dirty language because he knew Tony liked to hear it. 

“Mmm, yeah maybe I do,” Tony purred, a hand drifting down to tickle the bottom of one of Steve’s feet.

“To-hohohoo-nyy,” Steve giggled, pulling his foot away. Tony, with a smirk on his face, reached up and took hold of the waistline of Steve’s thong then, dragging the fabric down and over Steve’s thick swelling erection, then down his legs, careful not to pull a thigh high stocking down with it.

“I should go on conference calls more often, if this is my reward afterwards,” Tony said, winking up at Steve before he spread the man’s legs further apart and hitching up his knees. “Can you hold your legs up for me, Steve?” the super solider wasted no time complying, bringing his knees to his chest as much as his dexterity would allow him. He was so exposed like this, yet being with Tony was also when he felt the safest. “Perfect,” he heard Tony whisper, the man eyeing up Steve’s body as if it was a work of art. 

Steve wished he could see Tony better from the position he was at. He didn’t have time to ask Tony to come back on the bed before Steve gasped in surprise when he felt the man’s mouth on one of his ass cheeks, his teeth kneading into the plush flesh there. “Oh, Tony,” Steve said, his voice filled with pleasant surprise. Yeah, Steve had done something similar to Tony before, but Steve never imagined how fantastic having his boyfriend’s mouth on him there would feel. 

“You like it, don’t you, love?” Tony said, his breath puffing against Steve’s skin. Tony sucked at the skin once more, breaking the blood vessels to give Steve a love hickey on a bum cheek. He glided his hands up the backside of Steve’s thighs as the blonde held his knees to his chest, being so good for Tony before he went to work giving equal attention to Steve’s other cheek. He bit at it, pulling at the skin with his teeth, relishing in every obscenely gorgeous sound his blonde lover was making above him. “Yeah, yeah you do like this. Like how easily I can take you apart Steve.” 

He pulled away from Steve’s bum then, looking at the dark red bite mark on the one cheek as well as the hickey on the other. They’d be there for a short while. But knowing he was the only one who got to mark Steve this way made Tony feel celestial. 

Tony leaned in then once more, licking a long stripe up the cleft of Steve’s rump, the flat of his tongue grazing over the man’s tight opening. And Steve just about lost it, his moans becoming quicker the longer Tony rimmed him. 

Steve had never felt anything like this before, Tony’s tongue hot and heavy on his entrance. It was such a dirty act, and the image he conjured up of Tony down there, eating him out was almost more than he could bear. He felt Tony hum then, his lips pressed against Steve’s rim as his voice vibrated through the blonde. Steve’s thighs were shaking, and he had to hold them as still as he could while Tony lapped at his hole, his tongue swirling around the ring of muscle there. Tony brought his hands up, resting them on Steve’s thighs before spreading them and holding them open, so that he could get as close to his boyfriend as possible.

“Tony, please,” Steve pleaded, his voice a whisper. He wanted Tony to penetrate him with tongue then, something Steve never thought he would ever want, or admit openly. But it was Tony, his boyfriend, the man that he loved fully. 

Tony giggled excitedly, loving how desperate Steve was becoming. He knew exactly what the man wanted, and Tony would oblige, eventually. He nuzzled in against Steve’s opening once more, blowing on it teasingly, Steve moaning so beautifully for him as he did so. He watched as the man’s hole quivered as he blew on it once more, the tight pink skin wet from his tongue. “You liking me down here, eating your ass, Steve?” Tony asked huskily, rubbing his facial hair roughly along the insides of Steve’s’ lush ass cheeks.

“ehn, ye-yes. God, Tony, don’t stop doing that,” Steve said between gritted teeth. He was so damn close to orgasming. He couldn’t take the heat that roiled through his belly much longer. Tony pleased him, just as his beloved asked, suckling on the tense muscle of his rim. He then turned his cheek in against the hole, rasping his beard along the sensitive skin of Steve’s body. Tony nosed at the man’s perineum then, reaching a hand down to rub at Steve’s prostate from the outside, the super soldier squirming under his touch. Squeezing his hands in the blonde’s thighs as he went, Tony was spurred to keep going by the delicious sounds Steve made. 

Steve was beside himself with pleasure, the head of his erection almost purple as it leaked a stream of precome onto his stomach. The way Tony’s mouth and tongue roamed over his entrance and perineum was indescribable, and Steve couldn’t help but whine and pant the entire time as he tried to hold off from tipping over the edge. It was then that he felt Tony’s tongue finally slip into his opening, the slick heat of it swirling in against his snug channel. Steve shut his eyes feeling all that Tony provided him, his mind wandering to the image of Tony’s face buried in his rump, his tongue skillfully licking his entrance, making the blonde a writhing mess. It was then, when Tony caressed his hole, his tongue hooking up into Steve’s body to loosen his rim that Steve’s orgasm hit him. Tony’s name tumbled from his lips as his seed spilled on his belly, tricking into his abdominals while Tony continued to lap at his hole. 

“Sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S suddenly spoke, disrupting their intimacy. Steve’s body was lax, his chest heaving with each breath as Tony growled in annoyance.

“What did I tell you about interrupting us, J.A.R.V.I.S?” Tony huffed, leaning back on his heels and gently laying Steve’s legs down back onto the comforter once more. The poor man’s thighs had to be aching. 

“Should I go into detail sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S asked, his tone laced with sass.

“No, what do you want?”

“Directory Fury is on the line, demanding that he speak to you presently.”

“Tell him, I’m busy,” Tony said, rubbing circles into Steve’s clothed thighs, soothing the muscles there. Steve elicited sweet spent noises, his head foggy from his climax.

“I tried, Sir, but he insists. You were apparently supposed to meet with him today.”

“Just take the phone call, Tony,” Steve said faintly, his messy blonde head popping up to look at Tony between his legs. “Just to get it over with.” Tony saw the man’s point, but that meant if he talked to Fury his throbbing erection would have to wait longer, and that wasn’t fair. Then again, Tony was a fantastic multi-tasker.

“Fine, put him through,” Tony said, kissing the inside of one of Steve’s knees.

“Stark,” Fury said, his voice flowing through the room.

“Nick,” Tony said before leaning in against Steve once more, kissing his hole. And he heard the man bite back a moan, trying to be as discreet as possible. Tony snickered lightly, burying his face back between Steve’s cheeks, suckling on the wet rim. 

“Uh-uhn,” Steve rushed out in almost a whine, cupping a hand over his mouth immediately. He was pretty sure Nick heard him, though. 

“What was that?” Nick inquired. “Nevermind, I don’t care. What the hell, Stark? You were supposed to be at the new S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters a half hour ago to discuss the new recruit program. And yet here I sit alone in my office.”

“Oh yeah sorry. Didn’t want to come,” Tony replied, standing up, only to lay in against Steve, kissing him softly. Steve was blushing down his neck and Tony knew the man was afraid that Fury would figure out what was going on.

“That’s not the point, Stark. I have elites in the conference room waiting for you to show up.” Tony just looked down at Steve and rolled his eyes at Fury being such a drama queen. Steve gave him a small smile, his hands wrapping around the genius’s back. 

“Alright, give me an hour and I’ll be there,” Tony said, his eyes never leaving Steve’s lovely blue ones. He felt the super soldier’s hands on the waistline of his boxers, slowly dipping underneath to grab at Tony’s bum. It was his turn to hitch a breath, biting his lip to not let out a sound.

“You better be. I... what the hell are you doing, Stark?” Fury asked when he heard Steve take in a sharp breath as Tony rutted in against Steve’s hardening penis, his length sensitive from his recent orgasm.

“Nothing to be concerned about Nick. See ya in two hours,” Tony said.

“Wait, you said one hour…Stark?!” But before he could continue, Tony cut the line, chuckling into Steve’s shoulder. The blonde just sighed, patting Tony on the back.

“You’re gonna get into trouble with him if you keep busting his chops like that,” Steve said, kissing Tony’s hair. 

“Like I’d rather spend time there, when I could be with here with you,” Tony mumbled before lifting his head to meet Steve’s eyes. “We’re on a time limit now I guess, though.” Steve just smirked at him, an eyebrow quirking in a challenge. 

“We’ll manage,” Steve grumbled happily, wrapping his arms around Tony once more, flipping him so Tony was on his back and Steve was straddling his thighs. Steve yanked Tony’s boxers down, watching the man’s thick erection spring out of its confines. “Mmm, can’t wait to have you fuck me senseless,” Steve said gruffly, reaching into his nightstand to grab a lube bottle. 

“Oh God, you gonna ride me, baby?” Tony asked, his toes curling into the comforter at the image of Steve bouncing on him. Steve didn’t say anything, he just smiled before popping the lube cap open, squirting an excessive amount of lubricant onto his fingers. Wasting no time, Steve took Tony into his hand, stroking him quickly with lube. “Oh, shit,” Tony said, closing his eyes tight while he held Steve’s hips in a death grip. It all just felt so good. 

When he felt Tony’s cock was substantially coated with the slick gel, Steve released his boyfriend, shifting himself over Tony’s length. Tony helped guide him, lining Steve’s ass up with his erection. “Wait, Steve. I barely opened you up. I don’t wanna hurt you,” Tony said, a finger rubbing at the man’s opening, the pad of it barely slipping inside. 

“I don’t care, want to feel you open me with your cock, Tony.” And before Tony could say anything else, Steve lowered himself onto Tony’s erection, biting his lip as the man’s fullness slowly started to open his body. Tony watched him, his fingers digging almost painfully into Steve’s hips as the man’s warmth surrounded him. Steve was fucking gorgeous, his mouth open, panting as the head of Tony’s penis finally slipped past the ring of muscle of Steve’s entrance.

The brunette refrained from bucking into Steve, not wanting to be too rough too fast and cause his love to tear. But dammit, Tony wouldn’t deny how overwhelming all this was, Steve being so hot around him, his channel tight while he looked like a ravaged mess, his beautiful chest heaving, his red, fully aroused penis oozing white precome along his belly. And the noises the blonde made, so sweet, breathy and sultry were slowly undoing Tony’s mental strength to keep it together. 

Steve braced his hands on Tony’s chest, the burning sensation from being opened up causing him to dig his nails into the brunette’s skin. He felt Tony’s hands move from the cut lines of his hips to his ass, the man’s fingers spreading his cheeks as Steve was finally penetrated fully, his bum nestled against Tony’s testicles. He shuddered from the feeling of it, his body adjusting to Tony being inside him. 

“You okay, Steve?” Tony bit out, his eyes looking up at Steve in awe, focusing on his boyfriend instead of the pulsing heat of his aching erection. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Steve said, smiling sheepishly at Tony through his long lashes. How the man could be so cute and sweet, while at the same time looking like a sex god was beyond Tony’s brilliant mind. He only knew that he was grateful that he could call Steve his. “Whenever you’re ready,” Steve huffed then, shifting his weight on Tony’s length, clenching his muscles around it. Tony gritted his teeth, moaning softly and squeezing his love’s ass. “It’s about you today, Tony.”

The genius smiled up at Steve, shear excitement and happiness spreading across his face as he planted his feet into the mattress for leverage. He said nothing as he began a gentle thrust of his hips into Steve, falling into a smooth rhythm. Tony dropped his hands to Steve’s thighs, caressing the muscles before fingering the lace at the tops of his stockings. Steve really looked beautiful in just about anything, and the way he looked in feminine garments was hands down Tony’s favorite thing he wore. Even more so than that tight Captain America suit. There, he said it.

Steve still held on to Tony’s chest, shifting down to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts. He moaned dirtily, spurring Tony on, wanting the genius to take all that he wanted from Steve. His blue eyes were half-lidded, watching Tony’s facial expression as he got closer to release. Each stroke inside his tight channel left Steve reeling, the walls of his entrance becoming even more sensitive. “Ehn, Tony,” Steve said, his head falling back.

“Yeah, you like how I take control, don’t you, Steve?” Tony growled possessively, hands stroking up and down Steve’s clothed thighs. “Like how I touch you?” Tony started rocking up into Steve harder now, the blonde bouncing on him like he was on a pogo stick. Tony was going to fuck the man till he was sore for the rest of the day, which would be a challenge since the super solider had a healing rate unlike any other. Still, Tony was going to get an A for the effort. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, bringing the man down so that their chests were brushing against one another. Steve liked being manhandled, Tony knew that, and he found it to be hot as hell.

“Steve,” Tony said, slowing his hips so that they were languorously rolling up and into his boyfriend gently, teasing the man’s opening with shallow thrusts. “Want you to come on my stomach,” Tony continued, cupping Steve’s jaw with a hand as he stared at him. “Wanna watch you lick it off me too.” He watched Steve’s expression, catching for any signs of discomfort. But when he felt the man’s hard arousal twitch between their bellies, and Steve’s eyes grow wide in interest, Tony knew he wanted it just as much. “Would you be okay with that?” Tony asked for reassurance.

Steve was beside himself with the pleasure and love coursing through his veins for Tony. He wanted to help Tony relax from the stressful days he was having, yes. But Steve loved Tony’s domineering behavior in the bedroom too, loved it more than he probably should admit. He was slightly ashamed by it for reasons he never wanted to reveal. But Tony knew him better than anyone, and for as long as they’d been together, Steve had no doubt that Tony picked up on his preferences during their love making. So when Tony said what he wished for Steve to do, the blonde was ever so eager to do it, to be commanded by his lover, to please Tony in all the ways he knew how. 

“I would be okay with that,” Steve finally said, leaning in to kiss Tony on the lips before trailing a line of open mouthed kisses down his jaw, appreciating the coarse hair there. “Let me be good for you,” he added before he felt Tony lift his chin up with a finger then, staring intently into Steve’s eyes.

“You’re always good for me, love. Always,” Tony said, drifting the back of hand down one of Steve’s cheeks. Steve nuzzled into the man’s touch before finally pulling back, sitting back onto Tony’s length once more. He clenched his thighs around the genius’s sides, lifting his body before sinking down onto Tony who angled his hips, his erection now brushing Steve’s prostate. Steve outright moaned, loudly quickly rising back up only to fall back to meet Tony’s bucking hips. He wanted more of that sweet electric bliss when the engorged head of Tony’s penis nudged against the bundle of nerves deep within him. 

“Oh my,” Steve said, his mouth falling open, his brows knit together. He looked down to see his cock bouncing with their motions, his length slapping against his belly, his precome sprinkling white on Tony’s toned torso. 

“Come, Steve. You know you want to blow all over me,” Tony said, reaching his hands up to twist and pluck at the man’s nipples, feeling the skin hard and pebbled.

“Yes, uhn, To-Tony,” Steve rushed looking at the man’s hands play with his chest, the nails of his thumbs scraping against the reddening peaks there. It only took a few more solid thrusts of Tony’s thick cock brushing his prostate, and the explicit scene of Tony touching his nipples that brought Steve over the edge for a second time that day. He came hard, his come shooting out all over Tony’s torso, up his chest and even some sprinkling on his arc reactor. 

Tony kept fucking Steve as the super soldier was milked dry, the man’s opening probably overly sensitive at this point. The blonde was breathing hard, his eyes shut as he swayed on Tony who was quick to grab him up in his arms, guiding him to the bed, lying beside him. He was still painfully hard, and he really wanted to lay Steve on his back and spill his release into him. But the man was spent, his breath mere whimpers; Tony could wait. He brushed his hands through the blonde’s hair comfortingly. Steve was beyond too good for him, and yet here they were, drowning each other in pure love.

Steve needed a moment to breathe, to come back down to earth after that incredible climax. He wanted to be in a semi clear headspace when he cleaned Tony up with his tongue. Opening his eyes, he found Tony staring at him with fondness, stroking his hair affectionately. “You okay, Steve?” He asked, a hint of concern lacing his voice. Steve only smiled, closing his eyes and nodding bashfully. 

“Hadn’t orgasmed like that in a while,” Steve admitted, chuckling lightly as he pressed his cheek in against Tony’s then. Tony laughed lightly too. Holding Steve close to him. 

“I’m gonna need to up my game so you come like that every time,” Tony said, drifting a hand down Steve’s sweaty back. Steve giggled again, leaning back to press one more quick kiss to Tony’s mouth before working his way out of the brunette’s embrace.

“Now, you just let me clean you all up,” Steve said with a wink, wiggling down Tony’s body. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s hip before he began lapping at his own come that littered the brunette’s abdomen. It was a little weird, eating his own seed up. But knowing that it would bring Tony pleasure watching him do it made him eager to keep going. He slid his tongue up the man’s body like a dog lapping at water, looking up at Tony while doing so.

Tony’s eyes were locked onto the sight of Steve cleaning him up with his pretty pink tongue. “So perfect, Steve,” Tony murmured, lifting a hand to comb it through Steve’s damp blonde hair. “Just like that.” He could feel Steve shudder when Tony guided his head over a new spot of wet release on his chest. Tony had been storing these little quirks about Steve in his mind for a while now, the way the super soldier tended to fall into a pattern of obedience during their play time. It was definitely a conversation they needed to have later. 

Steve ate the salty white come off Tony’s chest, his tongue coursing over a dark nipple, biting it teasingly before continuing on. A trickle of come was dripping down the side of Tony’s chest, and Steve made quick work of drinking it up before it found its way to the comforter below. 

Once Steve was done cleaning up his boyfriend, he kissed a trail up and over the man’s clavicle, to his neck, nipping at a sinewy tendon there before finally brushing Tony’s nose with his own, chuckling sweetly. “How was that?” He asked then, snuggling his face into the side of Tony’s neck. 

“Impeccable. So damn impeccable, baby,” Tony said, holding him and kissing the man’s temple. “You liked it, I could tell. Especially when I guided you,” Tony whispered. Reaching a hand to turn Steve’s face so that the super soldier was looking at him. Tony smiled faintly before leaning in to lick at the bit of come that still wetted Steve’s bottom lip. Steve chased after his lips then, capturing them in a searing kiss as he maneuvered over Tony once more. The genius hissed and took in a breath when one of Steve’s thighs brushed against his abandoned erection then, the blonde pulling back quickly.

“You haven’t, you didn’t come yet,” Steve remarked then, wide eyed.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony bit out, cradling Steve’s face with his hands. “I was too enraptured with watching you come and then cleaning me up to worry about it,” Tony said in pure honesty. But now, when Steve touched him there and they were talking about it, the aching heat and sensitivity of his length was unavoidable. “Lay on your back for me,” Tony said, his tone sweet yet laced with assertiveness. 

Steve did as he was told, scooching up till his head hit the plush pillows. Tony crawled up toward him predatorily, and Steve’s penis jerked to attention for the third time that day, thinking of Tony owning him, claiming him that way. Tony knelt between his spread legs then, pushing his knees up to his chest. “Hold them open,” Tony instructed, and Steve obliged eagerly, hitching his arms under his stockinged knees, splaying them wide open for Tony, who hummed in approval of the view. 

“Look how hard you’re getting again,” Tony said smugly. “You are just so beautiful, Steve. I can’t say it enough.” And Steve blushed, pressing his head in against the pillows as he tried to breathe. He was so vulnerable this way, open and waiting desperately for his lover. He trusted Tony though, with every cell in his body.

“Please, make me yours Tony,” Steve said, looking at Tony with affection, love and open sincerity. Tony didn’t say anything as he looked at Steve, who was subtly revealing himself to the brunette. Tony kissed the top of one of Steve’s knees then, scooching closer to the blonde, guiding himself to line up with the man’s loosened opening. 

“God, I love you, Steve,” Tony said dotingly, his eyes big and glistening in the afternoon sunlight that bathed the room in light. Bracing his hands on each side of Steve’s head, Tony slowly entered into the guy, letting out a shuttering breath as he was once again shrouded with Steve’s engulfing heat. It was much easier to slid into him this time though, the man rather stretched from earlier. Tony gave himself a moment to breathe before he started rocking into a cadence with Steve. He wasn’t going to last long this time around. His body was wearing thin, and all he wanted to do was tip over the edge the way that Steve had done twice already. 

Steve moved with his boyfriend, feeling the way he pounded into him, loving the pain, loving all of it because it was Tony. He whined each time Tony rubbed against his prostate with the tip of his cock, his eyes pinned on Tony’s face. 

Tony was sweating, trickles of perspiration sliding down his hairline and down his temples as he watched Steve’s body jar and quake while Tony fucked him. “Grab the headboard,” Tony grunted, shifting Steve’s legs so that Tony was holding them up with his arms and shoulders

Steve latched his hands on the headboard, his body bent in half as Tony maneuvered him however he wanted. His erection leaked steadily as Steve found Tony’s open mouth to kiss him frantically. He clenched his body around Tony, hearing the man huff out a groan, and he rammed into Steve with all his might. Steve moaned with Tony, their voices ringing into a melodic tune of pleasure. Looking between them, Steve watched Tony’s thick length pull out of him, the fat head teasing his loose wet rim a moment, time standing still. 

“Look at me, Steve,” Tony said, his voice hinted with a commanding tone. And Steve did, pulling his eyes away from where they were joined to meet Tony’s gaze. “Don’t close your eyes.” With that, Tony pulsed his hips with an emphatic force, his seed spilling freely into Steve’s channel. Steve didn’t look away, the sensation of the man’s hot release and the beauty of Tony’s face when pure bliss washed over his face was all Steve needed to come as well. His body clenched painfully around Tony, his mouth open as he elicited an explicit moan before fusing his lips to the brunette’s, drinking in the genius’s own pleasurable cries. 

They breathed together, their chests heaving against one another before Tony broke the kiss, collapsing his head into the meat of Steve’s shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around him, nestling his nose into the brunette’s wet hair, inhaling the scent of shampoo, sweat and testosterone. He never felt more loved then when he was with this wonderful man that he had the privilege to call his boyfriend. 

“That was amazing,” Tony mumbled, his breath warm on Steve’s skin. The blonde nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Too bad you can’t stay and cuddle with me though,” Steve said.

“Who says I can’t?” Tony asked, lifting his head finally to look at his boyfriend.

“You’ve got to go meet with Fury. He’s expecting you.” 

“Oh I’ve copped out on him many times. What’s one more?” 

“It’s important that you go, Tony. We want to get that program funded. And who better to smooth talk those elites and make ‘em feel good other than you?” Steve said, bopping Tony on the nose with his index finger.

“Well, that’s true,” Tony admitted, slowly slipping himself free from his love. “I was able to smooth talk you, didn’t I?” He winked at Steve who only rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, that and your humility really won me over,” Steve added, slowly sitting upright, feeling Tony’s come slide out of his ass. Tony chuckled, leaning in for one more sweet kiss from the blonde before getting up slowly. 

“God, I’m getting old,” Tony said, stretching his back, which was aching now. Steve, still sitting on the bed, snaked his arms around Tony’s waist, peppering his back with open mouthed kisses. 

“I love you and your oldness,” Steve said against his skin, snickering.

“Hey, at least I’m not 100 years old.”

“I’m 97, thank you very much,” Steve objected, standing as they both headed toward the bathroom. 

“Whatever you say, Stevie.” 

They showered together, both men taking turns washing each other’s hair and bodies. Tony quickly dressed in slacks, button down and blazer while Steve dressed in lounge sweats and a form fitted t-shirt. “You know, it isn’t fair that I have to go be responsible and meet with people while you get to stay here,” Tony pouted, walking toward the elevator.

“I think I am actually going to take a nap,” Steve said with a shit-eating grin. He really was tired, especially after that wonderful love making. Tony just glared at him, tossing on his sunglasses. 

“I’m gonna be stressed out after this meeting, you know? Might need to find a way to relieve it,” Tony said, clicking the elevator control. 

“I can think of a few ways that I could assist you with that,” Steve said, pinning Tony between the elevator and his body, kissing him heatedly. He pulled away once the elevator dinged. “I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back. Maybe even wearing that silky slip you love so much,” Steve winked when Tony stepped into the elevator.

“I’m holding you to it,” Tony replied with a salacious smile. And Steve, the adorable man that he was, waved to Tony before the elevator doors closed. Tony swore he kept finding new ways to fall in love with Steve every single day.


End file.
